Alone
by Laael
Summary: The GazettE   Schoolfic   Ruki Ruwa et Rei sont des adolescents XD.      "  Hey Taka !      L'interpellé redressa la tête de son cahier, et observa deux blonds qui s'approchaient."


**Titre :** Alone...

**Auteur :** Laael

**Disclaimer :** Même si ils étaient à moi, je vous le dirais pas... :D

**Pairings :** Ahah !

**N.d.A :** Merci aux trajets peu inspirants ! & j'ai pris le modèle du calendrier français, car j'ai rien pigé au japonais xDD.

« Hey Taka ! »

L'interpellé redressa la tête de son cahier, et observa deux blonds qui s'approchaient. L'un d'eux avait certaines mèches qui pointaient dans tout les sens, et une fine paire de lunettes sur le nez. Le second, les cheveux lissés, les mains dans les poches, l'air absent. Le premier avait un sourire aux lèvres, plus que ravi à l'idée d'annoncer au petit son idée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Takeshima ? » marmonna le petit brun, intrigué par le sourire de son ainé.

« J'ai une idée !

-J'avais deviné...

-Madie'Kusse, ça fait six mois maintenant, ne ? Et si on en montait un autre ? »

Le brun le regarda longuement. Monter un groupe..? Un autre ? Avec Takeshima et Ryô ? Il appuya sa tête sur sa main, observant le guitariste s'assoir en face de lui, et le bassiste, debout, regardant un point au loin. L'idée était tentante, vraiment, mais il y avait un mauvais point... Takanori ferma les yeux, et poussa un soupir.

« Et si on se rate ?

-C'est un oui ? » s'enthousiasma le blond à lunettes.

« Non, j'ai pas dit oui. Mais ce sera un énième groupe voué à l'échec Take-kun. Alors non, je veux pas. Ce sera sans moi. »

Ryô le regarda pour la première fois, et Takanori emballa ses affaires. Ils entendirent vaguement le guitariste protester, et le brun leur tourna le dos, marchant, le regard perdu droit devant lui. Plusieurs pensées traversaient son esprit, mais celle qui lui faisait le plus mal était celle qui avait l'air de grossir à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Aujourd'hui il venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis.

_»18 Octobre 1996_

_Cher journal,_

_Je trouve ça un peu ridicule de parler à quelques feuilles de papiers, mais je n'ai plus personne à qui parler justement... Ça fait un mois que j'ai dit non à Take et Ryô, et depuis, ils ne me parlent plus. Ils ont formé leur groupe, L'ie:Chris je crois, avec deux autres mecs, un batteur et un guitariste chanteur. Je leur donne pas plus de dix mois._

_Être « ami » avec Take-kun et Ryô-kun, ça rend forcément populaire, et vu qu'ils ne me parlent pas, plus personne me parle, je me suis retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain._

_Dire qu'ils ne me manquent pas, ce serai mentir. Mais je fais avec...«_

Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient sur la défection du petit brun. Toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, et personne n'avait osé demander la véritable raison aux deux blonds. Il faut dire qu'ils évitaient le sujet « Takanori » avec soin. Il leur arrivait de le voir dans les couloirs du lycée, et, à chaque fois, ils s'arrêtaient, frappé par la maigreur, le visage pâle, et le regard vide du brun. Mais aucun des deux ne trouvaient le courage d'aller lui parler.

Takanori avait perdu le goût de vivre, ainsi que cinq ou six kilos, et l'éclat qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux. Il s'habillait toujours avec des vêtements à manches longues, histoire de cacher les cicatrices qui ornaient maintenant ses bras. Son stock de maquillage prenait la poussière, ainsi que ses bijoux, sa guitare, et la petite batterie qu'il avait démontée, et rangé dans le garage. Et ses parents ne remarquaient rien. Ils trouvaient qu'il avait un comportement normal. Seul son frère, Seike, avait remarqué les raisons de son état. Il arrivait à le réveiller de temps à autre, à lui rendre un sourire presque potable pendant quelques millièmes de secondes. Un sourire bref, et loin d'être sincère. Et quand il passait à côté de Takanori et Ryô, il ne les remarquait plus. Tout ça, pour un non.

» _27 Mai 1997_

_Cher journal,_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois vivant. J'ai perdu dix kilos en sept mois. Et j'ai 30 cicatrices sur les bras... Et je suis toujours là... Seike essaye de me résonner. Il m'amène au cinéma, à des concerts, faire du shopping, il me prête même sa console, mais... J'ai pas envie. _

_Cette semaine, mes parents sont pas là. Alors Seike organise une fête._

_J'ai appris que leur groupe n'existait plus. Qui avait raison ?_

_Peut-être que je devrais arrêter ces conneries, me remettre à vivre normalement, arrêter de me faire du mal. Apprendre à vivre sans eux...«_

« C'est chouette que tu accepte enfin de manger, de dire autre chose que ''non'' ; ''veux pas'' ou '' m'en fous''. Et en plus...

-Ferme la Sei', ou je change d'avis.

-Tu plaisante presque ! »

Takanori eut un sourire. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours que le brun mangeait et parlait, et son frère était content... Seike et lui mangeait aussi peu équilibré que possible, et le plus âgé réapprenait au brun comment se maquiller, comment préparer une fête digne de ce nom, et d'autres choses qu'il qualifiait d'important à savoir dans la vie.

Le petit brun préparait justement la fête de son frère. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était invité, mais si _ils _étaient là, il avait un plan de secours : la console de son frère, sagement rangée dans sa chambre... Une fois les objets fragiles rangés, les boissons posées sur le bar, la nourriture sur la table et le matériel de musique en place, ils allèrent se préparer.

La fête battait son plein, et le sourire de Takanori était plus sincère que jamais. S'amuser à jongler avec les morceaux lui plaisait. Il savait parfaitement que tout les invités le regardaient, sans aucune gène, se demandant qui il était. Le petit brun mutilé n'était plus brun, et plus mutilé. Une touffe blonde se balançait en rythme avec la musique, alors que les paroles sortait d'entre ses lèvres.

Il savait pertinemment qu'_ils _étaient là, mais son frère lui avait demandé de s'occuper de la musique, et il n'allait pas lâcher cette console pour une moins marrante, et voir les autres danser et s'amuser, c'était chouette.

« Ils ne pourriront pas ma soirée. » grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais rien que parce qu'_ils _étaient là, et parce qu'_ils _n'étaient pas venus le voir, la soirée était nulle et pourrie. Dans sa tête, Takanori se voyait accepter leurs excuses, et tout redevenait comme avant. Mais tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

« Ton frère à l'air d'aller mieux.

-Et c'est pas grâce à vous.

-... Je sais. » marmonna Takeshima.

Les deux blonds étaient avec Seike dans la cuisine, le regardant préparer un plateau plein de bonbons. Ryô avait l'air plus perdu que jamais, sa tête appuyée dans le creux de sa main, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les autres, le regard rivé sur la tête blonde derrière les platines. Ils devaient lui parler. Même si il les jetait, ils devaient s'excuser, c'était la moindre des choses. Il se redressa, prit une grande inspiration, et... S'affala de nouveau sur la table, marmonnant un « J'y arrive pas... »

_» 2 Juin 1997_

_Cher journal,_

_Je suis en plein cours d'histoire..._

_Comme si un cahier avait besoin de savoir ça ..!_

_La soirée de Seike était chouette, mais sans plus. Sans plus car ils sont pas venus. Mais sinon, ça va... Avec mon espèce de performance de mini DJ, je me suis fais quelques « amis ». Mais aucun ne leur arrive à la cheville... Après tout, ils sont uniques, je ne pourrais jamais les remplacer. Je me suis surpris à les attendre à la fin du cours de Japonais tout à l'heure... Je vais vraiment pas bien dans ma tête. Enfin, c'est pas nouveau._

_Bon, le cours est fini... Déjà... A plus ! ~ «_

Takanori regardait les élèves se presser d'aller manger, assis, tranquillement dans son coin. Le même coin qu'à chaque repas, le même que quand il avait dit « Non » aux deux blonds. Il commença son repas, tapotant un rythme avec son pied, une musique quelconque dans la tête, fredonnant les paroles.

Au loin, deux blonds l'observaient, et, sans se concerter, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit. Takeshime se plante devant lui, prêt à lui parler, mais le regard noir de Takanori le coupa dans son élan. Il s'apprêta à partir, quand Ryô prit la parole.

« Taka... Je...

-Tu rien du tout ! Vous croyez quoi ? Que j'allais accepter de vous reparler, et faire comme avant après huit mois de silence radio ? » lança le petit blond d'un ton sec.

Il se redressa, faisant tomber son repas par terre, et enchaîna :

« Je pensais pouvoir, mais non ! C'est pas aussi simple ! Il fallait y penser avant de me faire la gueule ! J'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Alors, maintenant, dégagez, et fichez moi la paix ! »

Ryô resta planté devant lui, refusant de bouger. Il comptait s'excuser, et il allait y arriver. Takanori emballa alors ses affaires, et le bouscula, fuyant à nouveau.

« Mais, Taka... » marmonna Takeshima.

« Laisse... Il est en rogne, ce qui est normal, on peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir dit ça. Il nous à dit de partir, mais je vais pas rester sans rien faire. On a fait une connerie une fois, et je ne veux pas la répéter.

-... T'as raison, mais... Pourquoi tu y tiens autant ..?

-J'en sais rien Take. J'en sais rien... »

»_ 9 Mai 1997_

_Cher journal..._

_Ryô est un mec borné, têtu, et con. Mais gentil. Cela fait une semaine qu'il me suit à la trace, sans rien dire. Il m'attend à la fin de chaque cours, et me raccompagne chez moi. _

_Il m'a manqué. Sans doutes plus que je le pensais..._

_Take-kun passe du temps avec nous. Il me parlait, mais il a laissé tomber face à mon silence. Il ne reste pas tout le temps avec nous. Juste quelques minutes. Donc j'ai Ryô pour moi tout seul._

_On passe la plupart du temps à ne rien dire, rien faire. Il m'a manqué, c'est sur et certain, mais quelque part, il m'avait laissé tombé, et je n'arrive pas à ne plus lui en vouloir. _

_Je sais que des rumeurs courent à notre sujet. Comme quoi il serait revenu vers moi car il m'aime, car on est un couple, ou d'autres trucs de ce genre._

_Mais, c'est pas vrai... Ne ? «_

**Six mois plus tard.**

Takanori venait de prendre une immense décision. Il observa Ryô, au loin, qui riait avec Takeshima. Le petit blond ramassa le sac qu'il avait posé au sol, l'ajusta sur ses épaules, et s'approcha des deux blonds. Le bassiste eut un sourire ravi en le voyant arriver. Habituellement, c'était lui qui devait le chercher. Peut-être que...? Takanori salua le guitariste blond d'un signe de tête, et s'approcha encore plus de Ryô. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de son ami, sentant son coeur avoir un raté. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, puis s'écarta. Le bassiste blond avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Son coeur battait la chamade, et il sentait une chaleur dans tout son corps.

Takanori serra les lèvres, redressa la tête, et s'éloigna, comme si de rien n'était. Quelques mètres plus tard, il se retourna, et le regarda, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

« Tu... ne viens pas ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Ryô eut un léger sourire et s'approcha de lui. Dès qu'ils commencèrent à marcher, le petit blond se mit à lui parler. Comme avant. Takeshima les observait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« On va bien s'amuser. » marmonna-t-il avant de les rejoindre.

« Ryô ?

-Chut Take... J'écoute.

-... Ah ! La bonne blague, j'y crois trop.

-Bon... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Le professeur les regarda, les sourcils froncés. Ryô regardait le tableau, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux formules de math, bien qu'il se demandait à quoi ça lui servirait... Takeshima croisa les bras, poussa un soupir, et continua de regarder le professeur, guettant le bon moment. Il eut un sourire en voyant le professeur reprendre son cours.

« Tu pensais à Taka-kun ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Ryô, s'il te plait. Ça crève les yeux.

-Désolé Take. Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu es amoureux de lui ! » lâcha Takeshima en même temps que la sonnerie.

Ryô le regarda. Amoureux ? … peut être. C'était acceptable. Mais... D'un garçon ? Non...

« Et il t'aime aussi.

-Arrête tes conneries !

-Bordel ça crève les yeux ! … On dirait un couple en vous regardant, et les rum...

-Laisses les rumeurs à leurs place, tu veux ?

- T'as honte d'aimer Takanori-kun ? »

Le bassiste resta silencieux. Il ramassa ses affaires, et sortit de la salle. Il rejoignit celle du petit blond, en silence. Takanori fronça les sourcils en voyant sa moue concentrée. Le petit blond le suivit sans rompre le silence. Sans oser troubler son ami. Quand ils furent loin du lycée, Ryô se retourna et regarda le petit.

« Take-kun dit que des rumeurs courent à notre sujet... » marmonna-t-il, en mentant à moitier.

« J'en ai entendu parler...

-Taka... Tu es... Vraiment amoureux de moi ..?

-Je... Ryô... C'est que... Je...

-Peu importe. » souffla le bassiste.

Il fit un pas vers lui, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du petit blond. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres. Timidement, Takanori entoura la nuque de son ainé de ses bras, répondant, hésitant à son baiser. Une des mains de Ryô passa dans ses cheveux alors qu'il s'écartait.

« Moi je t'aime. » marmonna-t-il.


End file.
